Timeline
Before the Common Era *'~200,000 BCE' **Caine murders Abel and is cursed as the first Vampire. *'Sometime before 10,000 BCE' **Caine encounters Lilith who becomes his lover. She teaches him her magicks and once he has learned all he can, he abandons her. **Caine settles in a small agricultural community: Ubar, the First City. *~'10,000 BCE' **Enoch the Wise, Irad the Strong, Zillah the Beautiful are embraced by Caine *~'8,000 BCE' **Enoch the Wise sires Arikel, the Eldest, Ennoia, Malkav, and Saulot. **Irad the Strong sires Brujah, Cappadocius, Lasombra, Ventru, and Zapathasura. **Zillah the Beautiful sires Absimiliard and Haqim. *~'5,000 BCE' **Zillah the Beautiful sires Set. * ~2,800 BCE ** The Second Generation vanish in the Great Deluge, their surviving childer are henceforth known as the Antediluvians. ** Ventru is slain by either Brujah or Troile. ** Troile diablerises Brujah. * ~1,500 BCE ** The Second Baali War takes place, uniting the 13 clans against the infernalists. * 1270 BCE ** The Pact of Athens between the Brujah, Salubri, Toreador, and Ventrue, formalises the Via Humanitatis. * 431–404 BCE ** Conflict between the Brujah of Athens and the Ventrue of Sparta led to the Brujah abandoning the Greek peninsula. * 146 BCE ** The Brujah city of Carthage falls to the combined might of the Roman alliance of Malkavians, Toreador, Lasombra, and Ventrue. Common Era * Between 0-99 CE ** Saulot falls into Torpor. * Between 360-363 CE ** The Lasombra Marconius drinks a potion given to him by a mage transforming him into the first of the Kiasyd. He is taken before the clan and imprisoned within Castel d'Ombro. * 636 CE ** Clan Assamite assaults the Baali stronghold at Chorazin. While the Baali were defeated, this incident is what lead to the Assamite curse. * Before 1005 CE ** The Feast of Folly takes place resulting in over 12,000 Cappadocians being trapped in the underground city of Kaymalkii. * 1022 CE ** The mages of house Tremere experiment with Tzimisce blood and form clan Tremere. * 1121 CE ** The sorcerers of clan Tremere create the Gargoyle bloodline by experimenting on Gangrel, Nosferatu, and Tzimisce. * 1133 CE ** Tremere diablerises Saulot and the remains of clan Salubri begin to be hunted. * 1204 CE ** The War of Princes begin shortly after the fall of Constantinople during the Fourth Crusade as various European Princes squabbled over territories. The War has no official ending, although the conflict would have likely been forced to a conclusion with the advent of the Anarch Revolt. * 1231 CE ** The Society of Leopold is created by Pope Gregory IX to combat supernatural evil. * Between 1260-1277 CE ** Due to foreign influence the elders of the Followers of Set issue the Proclamation of Red Tears, decentralising the clan so as to protect the various scrolls and artefacts. Many elder Settites chose to enter torpor to await the day of Set's awakening. * 1291 CE ** The surviving members of the Healer and Warrior castes of clan Salubri meet in Acre. The conclave ends with the Healers retreating into hiding and the Warriors swearing vengeance on their betrayers, the Tremere and the Camarilla that protect them.. * ~1300 CE ** The Burning Times being with the formation of the Inquisition. * March 25th, 1325 CE ** The Declaration of the Ivory Tower formalises the Order of Reason. * 1395 CE ** The Anarch Revolt begins with the diablerie of Hardestadt the Elder. * 1405 CE ** Lasombra is diablerised by Gratiano de Veronese with the help of the Assamites. * 1413 CE ** The Tzimisce Lugoj the Blood-Breaker diablerises the Eldest. * 1435 CE ** The formation of the Camarilla. * 1444 CE ** The Conspiracy of Isaac takes place resulting in the diablerie of Cappadocius and Japheth by Augustus and Claudius Giovanni. * June 21st, 1488 CE ** Resolutions of Intent are signed founding the Council of Nine Mystic Traditions in an effort for defend against the Order of Reason. * 1486 CE ** The first Camarilla Conclave is held, where a blood hunt is declared of the entirety of clan Assamite. * October 18th-23rd, 1493 CE ** The Convention of Thorns is held resulting in a peace treaty between the Anarchs, the Camarilla, and Clan Assamite. * October 24th, 1493 CE ** The formation of the Sabbat. * 1496 CE ** The last hold outs of European Assamites submit to peace with the Camarilla with the signing of the Treaty of Tyre. * 1497 CE ** The Gargoyle Revolt ends with the majority of the bloodline freed from their Tremere masters. * ~1500 CE ** The Burning Times end. * 1525 CE ** Mokur, the last Elder of clan Salubri, is diablerised by Etrius of clan Tremere. * 1528 CE ** The Promise of 1528 formally accepted the Giovanni as the successors of the Cappadocian and ended the feud between the Camarilla and Giovanni. The Promise included the assurance of non-interference of both Giovanni and Camarilla into each other's affairs. It also granted the Giovanni authority over the city of Venice, although the Inner Circle claimed the right to hold their annual meetings there. * 1658 CE ** The Society of Leopold faces its first schism after Raffaele Renzi argued that not all suternatural beings were evil and that some were capable of good. Raffaele was burned at the pyre the following dawn. * 1659 CE ** The Society of Leopold commissioned the creation of the Florentine Decree on the anniversary of Raffaele Renzi's execution defining the Society's legal code. * 1666 CE ** The Viae are formalised into the modern Paths of Enlightenment by the Sabbat. * 1700's CE ** One of the Tremere founders, Goratrix, betrays the Camarilla to join the Sabbat. * ~1773 CE ** The First Sabbat Civil War begins as young members of clans Lasombra and Tzimisce fight for mortal resources in the new world. * September 19th, 1803 CE ** The signing of the Purchase Pact officially ends the First Sabbat Civil War. * 1848 CE ** Those responsible for the Conspiracy of Isaac (save for Augustus Giovanni himself) have either been slain or imprisoned by the Camarilla. * 1851 CE ** The Order of Reason is reorganised into the Technocratic Union. * June 9th, 1863 CE ** The Second Sabbat Civil War begins with the assassination of Regent Gorchist. * May 26th, 1897 CE ** Bram Stoker publishes Dracula causing much embarrassment to clan Tzimisce. * 1904 CE ** The Electrodyne Engineers abandon the Union, joining the Traditions and renaming themselves the Sons of Ether. * October 25, 1917 CE ** In Russia, clan Brujah back the Soviet Revolution. The Brujah formed their own council, breaking away from the Camarilla in the process. * December 21st, 1933 CE ** The Second Sabbat Civil War ends with the revision of the Code of Milan. * 1956 CE ** The Virtual Adepts abandon the Union, going into hiding. * 1957 CE ** Third Sabbat Civil War takes place over the course of one hundred nights. The Panders are recognised as a clan within the Sabbat. * 1961 CE ** The Virtual Adepts join the Traditions marking the beginning of the Ascension War. * 1960's CE ** Independent off-shoots of the Children of Damballah in Haiti join the Sabbat as the Serpents of Light. * 1970's CE ** The Nosferatu Gerard Rafin ''begins setting up networks atop of the USA military's ArpaNet. These nodes became what is known as the SchreckNET. * '''1973 CE' ** The Caitiff of the Camarilla attempt to gain recognition similar to that of the Panders in the Sabbat. This results in the leaders of the movement being executed by the Justicars. * `'Late Winter 1990 CE' ** Baba Yaga awakens in Russia, seizing control from the Brujah Council that had ruled there for over 70 years within a single night. * 1998 CE ** Baba Yaga is slain by "Vasilisa", a Nictuku supposedly sent forth by the Nosferatu antediluvian himself. * June 28 - July 4, 1999 CE ** The Week of Nightmares. Zapathasura awakens in India leading to the near extinction of clan Ravnos. Zapathasura is eventually defeated by the Technocracy. ** The Harbingers of Skulls are released from the underworld. ** Less than 100 Ravnos in India survive the week, only the Ravnos antitribu survive globally in any real numbers. * Late 1990's CE ** Ur-Shulgi awakens causing the Tremere curse of clan Assamite to break. * Mid-to-Late 2000's CE ** The SchreckNET becomes more available to clans other than Nosferatu. Programmers among the Camarilla as able to make it so that the use of Auspex could detect information mortal eyes could not sense. Category:Timeline Category:Event